The present invention relates to a solenoid unit by which it is possible to install a plurality of solenoid valves in a main casing of an automatic transmission unit of a vehicle, collectively.
When assembling the plural solenoid valves in the automatic transmission unit of the vehicle, the solenoid valves have been individually installed in the main casing and furthermore, a wire harness and electrical wires for earthing have been connected to terminals of the respective solenoid valves by means of soldering or the like.
However, it should be noted that there is a drawback in workability in the above-mentioned method since the solenoid valves have to be assembled to the main casing individually and further, the wire harness and the earthing wires have to be connected to the solenoid valves individually.